Post
by Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws
Summary: It's late on the third of July when America finds a note. USxUK, 4/7 centric


**_Yumi- 4th of July fic. Which is almost three months late, but meh. I will upload my stack of unuploaded oneshots...eventually -_-_**

_-x-_

_|Post|_

_Cold._

America blinked, looking down at the post it note he held in his hands. It had been stuck to his DVD player in the living room, the word in neat, indistinguishable print on the yellow paper. It had appeared to have sunk through, so it was probably written in permanent marker.

He sighed, shoving it into his pocket. He had to clean this entire house before tomorrow and it was already eleven thirty pm. He hadn't got the time for some game someone was attempting to have at his expense.

He strolled back into the kitchen to get some spray and a duster to clean the television screen with; it was caked with a layer of dust as the last time it had been cleaned was Thanksgiving. Upon opening the press under the sink, as he was reaching for the detergent bottle, another flash of yellow caught his eye.

Pulling the second post it note off the door, he looked around curiously. He had been in the press getting toilet cleaner only half an hour before hand, so whoever was leaving the notes around was here recently. Or was still here.

He shook his head, opting to read the note instead of being paranoid. _Still rather cold._

America didn't even try to figure it out, just shoved it in his pocket with the other one. But he began to wonder even more as he looked across the room to see another post it note stuck to the door he had just come through. He furrowed his brow. It hadn't been there when he had entered the room.

Taking it down, he noticed it just contained an upward pointing arrow. Taking it as a hint to go upstairs, he trotted out of the room and into the living room, exiting that through the other door and taking the stairs up.

Midway on the banisters, there was another note. _Cool, but getting warmer._

America was a curious young man. If he wasn't so curious, he would have stopped to think that this could be some stalker or serial killer trying to lure him into a place where he was helpless. But, America was clueless to this notion, his curiosity blinding him.

On the landing, another post it note was stuck to the window. _Finally warm._

America grinned, crumpling this up too and shoving it into his pocket with the others. His cleaning project seemed to be long forgotten as he raced around the corner and into the first room he saw.

Sadly, he had forgotten to check the walls outside the room, where there was an arrow redirecting him to got to the room down the hall first. So instead of another post it note, he ran headfirst into a very disgruntled...postman?

The man in his room fell over, landing on his ass with a cuss. His peaked cap covered his eyes and his messenger bag was also discarded on the ground, post it notes flying everywhere out of it. His mouth pulling into a wild grimace, the man lunged for the messenger bag, but America kicked it away before he could reach it. More _Hot _and _Warm_'s fluttered to the ground.

"What are you doing in my house?" America asked, raising an eyebrow at the visibly flustered man who was picking himself up of the wooden floor, his hat still covering his eyes.

"I-I'm just the postman!" the man protested as America grabbed his arm and hauled him off the ground, "I'm just delivering these for someone!"

America stared. And then began to laugh; manically, much to the other man's dismay.

"Iggy, you did one thing wrong," he chuckled and the other man looked indignant, from what America could see.

"And what was that!" he asked sourly before adding, "And who's this 'Iggy' person you are talking about?"

Reaching forward, America took the cap off England's head, ignoring his protests and holding it high above his head when he tried to grab it. "Wrong uniform. We don't wear those over here. Why would a British postman be delivering my post, hmm? And also, the postman comes in the morning, not in the middle of the night like a creeper."

England flushed heavily before looking away, scowling. "Shut it."

America grinned, dropping the hat back down on his head and England reacted with a small shout of surprise. "So, what's with all the notes anyways?"

England huffed, looking back at him. "I was hoping to have you on a wild goose chase all night, but you ruined it, you stupid arse," he said indignantly, "And then, maybe, at the end of it, only when I ran out of post it notes, mind you, I might have left you your present."

America's grin split from ear to ear. "You got me a present? Awesome!"

England looked away again, his ears going a shade of off pink as well. "I-it's not much, so don't bother getting excited or anything."

"Where is it?"

"In the bag." Rustling in the back and drawing out a blue box, America grinned, just about to rip the packaging before England stopped him.

"Cleaning first, you idiot!"

Grumbling, America put it back in the bag and gathered the post it notes up, shoving them in too. "You know, you interrupted me, so technically you should help," he told him, chancing his arm with it, but failing miserably as England only replied-

"Ah, but who made the mess in the first place?"

Sighing, America passed England his bag back, furrowing his brows in a joking manner. "Aw, come on! You wouldn't leave me to do all the cleaning by myself would you?"

England smirked lightly, hitting him across the back of the head. "Of course I would; I have to go get wasted now, in case you haven't forgotten."

America pouted lightly at him, earning a flush of red heating the other man's cheeks. "You ain't coming to my party this year either?"

England sighed, reaching forward to pull Nantucket, quite happy with the yell he got as a reaction. "No. Not this year either."

Somewhere, downstairs, the clock struck twelve, but this time, England didn't run away, like America expected him to.

"Come on, I guess I'll help you clean."


End file.
